halofandomcom-20200222-history
Assembly (level)
Assembly is the official name for the map that was announced in the Bungie Weekly Update (8/22/2008)http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=15268 , later named in the Halo Title Update 2 new achievements. It was originally planned to be in the Heroic Map Pack, then the Legendary Map Pack, but was replaced due to the fear that it wouldn't be finished on time. This map is part of the Mythic Map Pack which includes Orbital, Citadel, Heretic, Sandbox, and Longshore. Assembly along with Sandbox and Orbital will be released February 26- March 3, 2009, depending on world region, with Halo Wars LCEhttp://kotaku.com/5126557/ces-09-whoops-halo-wars-release-date-still-march-3. A set DLC release date and price has yet to be confirmedhttp://www.bungie.net/News/Blog.aspx?mode=news#cid16120. The release date for the other three maps is currently set to "Fall 2009." Design The map, as seen by fans at PAX 2008http://www.bungie.net/News/Blog.aspx?mode=news#cid15356, is based inside a Covenant Scarab factory. When looking overhead, legless Scarabs can be seen moving by some kind of automated gravity beam. As such, the area outside the level is immense. The map itself is bowl shaped, sloping toward the center. This bottom floor is dotted with pillars and walls for cover. It has an outer rim with four bridges, that connect to the two-story center structure, and has small structures on the rim intended as high ground. The bases are symmetrical, but the level actually has two distinct sides, with a lift on one side and what we refer to as the "dugout" on the other, making side differentiation that much better. Line of sight is generally open, with mid-range combat being optimal when on the second level. However, within the center structure and around the pillars that dot the bottom level, close combat is possible. The map is focused on competitive playing, as it is a multi-story arena-style map. It features two "somewhat enclosed" bases, with one-way mirrors on the second floor (like those in interrogation rooms), where players will be able to look out, but players outside will be unable to see inhttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13174 . Mystery Before Assembly was removed from the Legendary Map Pack, it was stated that one of the maps would expand upon the Scarab-Hunter mystery. In a recent Weekly Updatehttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13824, it was stated that, "One base of this open-air arena could end up getting called 'Energy side' and another call-out could end up 'Hunter side'", so it's possible that this was the map they were referring to. Adding to this mystery, Luke Smith posted on a thread on the Bungie forums that "the name Assembly is extremely appropriate."http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=25304372 It would be found that this comment, came after the release of the name of the map in the Weekly Update on the same day. His comment would refer the fact that Scarabs are assembled within the facility. The Scarabs are carried along an assembly line, with the playable area of the map being one of the machines that constructs the Scarabs. Skull The crest of the hidden Skull on this map appears to be what looks like that of the Lekgolo worms referring to the Scarab assembly line in the distance. Video Here is a high quality gameplay video of Assembly: http://www.g4tv.com/thepile/videos/28615/Halo_3_Assembly_Map_Preview.html Trivia and Rocket Launcher may make its appearances in Assembly as seen in this image.]] *In the images, fog can be seen in the distance if you are far enough away from a structure. Similar fog can be seen on the Halo 2 level High Charity near in the parts with Flood. *The former name of the map, Purple Reign, could have been a homonym with the TNT firework "Purple Rain", it could also be linked as a tongue in cheek reference to the song "Purple Rain" from the artist Prince, but it is most likely referring to the dominance of the color purple on the map. *Assembly was first announced to be part of the Heroic Map Pack (while at that time it was called Purple Reign instead), which was soon replaced by Foundry, and then announced to be part of the Legendary Map Pack, but replaced by Blackout, which shows that this map project has been going on for quite a while in Bungie. This long delay of release may possibly mean that the map has a very complex design layout for game play. *Although not a true screen shot, a pen rendering of the map was featured in the Bungie Weekly Update on July 25, 2008.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=14920 *The map was originally intended for Slayer based games, but objective games are described as playable and frantic. *A Bungie Weekly Update has released several screen shots for those who are unable to reach PAX 2008.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=15366 *Assembly, and the map Orbital were featured in the Bungie Update called 'Merry Mythic Map Pack Day' on December 23, 2008. *This map contains a hidden skull. Locating the skull rewards the player with the Assembly Skull achievement. It is also the first time a Halo multiplayer map has had a skull hidden inside of it. *You can get the Hammer Time Achievement for getting 5 Hammer kills on this map. *It has been confirmed by Game Informer that the pilots of the Scarabs are the Lekgolo worms which make up the Hunters. Sources External Links *More footage of Assembly gameplay Image:News H3 MP Assembly-3p01.jpg Image:News H3 MP Assembly-1p02.jpg Image:News H3 MP Assembly-3p02.jpg Image:News H3 MP Assembly-1p01.jpg Image:News H3 MP AssemblyEnv01.jpg Image:News H3 MP AssemblyEnv02.jpg Image:H3_MP_Assembly_ENV-03-1-.jpg Image:H3_MP_Assembly_ENV-02-1-.jpg Image:H3_MP_Assembly_ENV-01-1-.jpg Image:H3_MP_Assembly_3p-06-1-.jpg Image:H3_MP_Assembly_3p-05-1-.jpg Image:H3_MP_Assembly_3p-04-1-.jpg Image:H3_MP_Assembly_3p-02-1-.jpg Image:H3_MP_Assembly_3p-01-1-.jpg Image:H3_MP_Assembly_1p-01-1-.jpg Image:Halo-3-20081223034008651.jpg [[Category:Halo 3 Category:Multiplayer Maps